Escape and Evade
by HistoryBuff101
Summary: Desmond is fed up with his father's authoritarian reign, so he runs away from the Assassin Compound called The Farm into the real world. What kinds of trouble can a 16 yr old get into while experiencing the world for the first time?
1. The Fight

Thanks for stopping by to read my fic. I've dabbled in writing before, but I've never really had the confidence or thoroughly thought out enough plot line to post one. Desmond is my favorite assassin and I wish we got to learn about his background. Don't know why no one has written something like this before now, personally. There's just so much that can be done. Anyway, enough rambling. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter One: The Fight

The silent evening at the Miles' household quickly dissipated by a loud knocking on the front door. Bill Miles looked up from his quiet game of Go, to the front door, and back to his wife. Pat Miles glanced up, an eyebrow raised questioningly, from where she sat across from him, contemplating her next move.

"Fine…" Bill sighed, getting up and opening the front door.

Standing on the porch was Bill's son, Desmond, and behind him, were two Farm guards in military fatigues.

"Hey, Dad," Desmond said, chagrined, waving sheepishly. "How's it going?"

Bill sighed irritably as he crossed his arms.

"What'd he do this time, guys?"

"He was found driving in the back lot with a hijacked car," explained the guard on the right, pushing Desmond inside.

"Alright…..Thanks, guys. I'll take care of it," Bill said exasperatedly, holding the bridge of his nose with one hand and Desmond's shoulder with the other.

Bill guided Desmond toward the living room, the front door slamming shut behind him. Pat was already cleaning up their Go game, sensing the ensuing fight.

"Sit," Bill ordered sternly, pushing Desmond onto the couch. He paced angrily in front of his son as he gathered up his thoughts. Finally he rounded on Desmond.

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Really? That's the best you can up with?" Desmond immediately deadpanned, shaking his head. "In the wide world of parental reprimands, that's all you got? I'm disappointed."

"Desmond…" his father warned. "You hijacked a car? I don't know whether to be pissed off or impressed."

"I would be impressed, if I were you," Desmond shrugged.

"Desmond," Bill groaned, aggravated. "Do you have any idea what kind of attention you could have attracted? Lord knows how many Templars you could have brought down on us."

"Templars," Desmond scoffed with an eye roll. "What Templars? I've never seen any. Nothing ever happens. They never come. Hell, according to history, they died out a thousand years ago. But if they do ever show up, that's when I'll worry. And feel free to say I told you so."

Desmond paused before sighing heavily, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Dad, I'm almost sixteen. Every teenager on the planet has their license by now. I just wanted to learn to drive, like everyone else. Is that such a hard thing to ask?"

"You don't get it, do you? Have I taught you nothing in sixteen years?" Bill inquired harshly. "When you get a driver's permit or license, you're put in state and federal databases. Templars would just have to take a look see in there to get your name, birthday, home address. Basically, all the information they wanted on you."

Desmond let a loud groan of frustration, vaulting up from his seat on the couch, his hands fisting in annoyance and anger.

"Oh for Christ's sake, is that all you care about?! Can't you forget about the fuckin' Templars for two seconds?"

It was at this point that Desmond's mom got up from where she was observing quietly from the other side of the room, to intervene between her husband and son before fists started flying.

"Desmond, honey, I think your father just wants to protect you."

"Well, he can take his protection and shove it up his ass! All I want is for some damn independence, for you to trust me!"

"Honey, we do trust you," his mom attempted to reassure him.

"Yeah, and that's why you keep me trapped here at this prison camp?!" Desmond responded sarcastically.

"We're just trying to do what's best for you," his mom said gently.

"Well this," Desmond said, gesturing around the room, "is not what's best for me. And two whack job, helicopter parents is definitely not what's best for me!"

"Desmond, you are a child," his father said sternly, causing Desmond's expression to harden. "You may think you know what's best for yourself, but you do not. We are your parents, and we know what's best for you, and the community. Which means no driving. If you're caught driving again, I'll have you put on house arrest. Is that understood?"

Desmond let a yell of frustration and annoyance before stomping off to his room, the door slamming behind him, house walls vibrating. Pat turned to face her husband, hands on her hips, a stern expression on her face.

"I thought that went rather well. At least neither one of us threw any punches this time," Bill shrugged.

"Good lord, Bill," she said, before turning around and stalking off.


	2. The Escape

Thanks so much for the reviews! I loved each and every one of them. So about updates….I'm super over critical of my own work. Seriously, I check and re-check until it's perfect. No joke, I'll reread chapters until it's exactly to my liking. I'll update as quickly as possible, probably every couple of weeks. At least they'll be good quality That being said, here's the next one. I really hope you enjoy it.** Please review. If you have any advice, ideas, comments, concerns, etc. don't be afraid to message!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Escape

Desmond paced his room angrily, kicking the books and clothes that littered the floor out of the way. The gall of his control freak of a father, thinking he could manipulate and control him like this. Did the man seriously think he was going live at the Farm his entire life? Hell, the guy didn't even ask him if he wanted to be an Assassin. All Desmond wanted was to live his own life, and do his own thing. But under his father's fuckin' authority and rules, he was stuck on a path he didn't want to follow. If he had to take anymore orders from him, Desmond was sure he'd lose it entirely.

Coming to a decision, Desmond spun around toward his bed. Tossing the mattress aside, he pulled up one of the bed slats. He dug his hand around in the space beneath the slats, and pulled out a shoebox. Taking a seat on the bed frame, he set the shoebox on his lap and opened it. Laying inside the box were several fake ID's saying he was 18 that he created awhile back…Desmond only hoped he could pass for 18. Next to them was a wad of cash he'd been saving since he was maybe four. He never got allowance, of course, but he was always guaranteed money for his birthday or doing chores for the neighbors.

Standing up, he snatched a military sea bag out of the closet and started grabbing all the clothes within reach. By the time his entire wardrobe was stuffed in the bag, there was just enough room left over to fill it with some edible essentials. Setting the bag down, he slowly opened his bedroom door. Peeking his head out into the hall, he gave a small sigh of relief at the lack of parental authority figures. Opening the door a little more, he began inching his way out into the hallway as quietly as possible.

_Rrrreeeeeeeekkk!_

His door gave a loud creak as it swung open slightly farther. Desmond immediately froze, cringing. He slowly looked down the hallway towards his parents' room, letting relief fill him when he saw that the door was still quiet and dark. He started to creep along the hallway again, towards the kitchen. He was almost at the entrance when a floorboard beneath his socked foot let out a long, drawn out _Creeeaaakk!_ Causing Desmond to once again freeze in place and cringe. This time, he didn't even look back down the hall, he simply froze and listened intently for any sounds of movement. Once content that silence was continuing to fill the house, Desmond continued on into the kitchen.

Upon entering the room, he went over to the cabinets and started digging around inside. He started pulling out crackers, granola bars, soup, and packs of MREs that were lodged in the back.

"What are you doing up?"

Desmond spun around, dropping everything in the process. Standing in the kitchen doorway was his mother, her robe wrapped tightly around her small frame. Desmond tried to inconspicuously shove the pile to packaged food behind the open cabinet door.

"Just getting a…uh, midnight snack," he said awkwardly, vaguely gesturing to the cabinet. Pat shifted her gaze from pile of food hiding behind the cabinet to her son's face, where the tension from recent fight was clearly still visible. She walked silently towards him, grabbing his upper arm reassuringly.

"You know your father is just doing what he thinks is right?"

"He sure has a funny way of showing it," he grumbled, looking away from his mother's face.

"I know…just try and cut him alittle slack, okay? He's doing the best he can," she said, her hand dropping from Desmond's bicep. "You better get to sleep. Good night."

"Night," Desmond mumbled as his mom walked away, back to her room. As soon as her bedroom door quietly shut, Desmond turned and piled all the food stuffs into arms. He tiptoed back to his room, shutting the door behind him, cringing slightly as it let out a loud creak.

He quickly stuffed the packaged and canned goods into the military seabag before synching it shut. He slipped his feet into the pair of black Vans, shrugged on a black eagle hoodie, before sticking the fake ID's and cash into his jeans pockets. He then crossed over to his side table and started rummaging through the drawer, tossing its contents onto the floor as he dug. Finally, he pulled a magnet out from its depths.

Walking over to the window, he slowly slid the magnet over the catch while gradually opening the window. As hoped, the magnet kept the house alarm from going off. Hesitantly, Desmond opened the window the rest of the way, sighing in relief when all remained quiet. He grabbed his seabag and tossed it out the open window where it landed on the ground with a soft _thup!_ Desmond started to follow the bag through the window before freezing halfway, one leg planted firmly on his bedroom floor, the other dangling off the window sill. He looked back at his bedroom door sadly, almost longingly.

"Bye, Mom."

With that, Desmond flipped his hood up over his head and swung his leg over the window sill, hopping down into the dark bushes below.


	3. Pancakes and Break Outs

Thank you everyone who visiting, followed, reviewed, etc. After playing Desmond's Journey for the first time, I ended up revising this entire chapter. And I love how it turned out. I hope you do too. **Please enjoy and Review.**

_**Poll Time: **_So I haven't decided if I want to tell William's side of the story as well. Does anyone want to see more William? More of the Farm? It won't be boring, promise. I have some ideas, like the search for Desmond. Maybe some familiar characters. Does this pique anyone's interest?

* * *

Chapter 3: Pancakes and Break Outs

Pat busied herself in the kitchen, flipping pancakes and poking at bacon while getting out a serving tray. Bill walked into the room right as she flipped the pancakes onto a large plate and started writing a giant '16' in whipped cream.

"Anything I can do?" he asked, as Pat laid the bacon next to the pancake stack.

"Can you cut up those strawberries?" she requested, pointing to the strawberries as she drizzled maple syrup on top of the stack. Bill grabbed a knife and quickly cut up the berries, before Pat grabbed them and placed them in the middle of the stack. Once done, Pat grabbed the tray and headed out of the kitchen towards Desmond's room.

Pat opened Desmond's door a crack and started to back into his room, the breakfast tray in her hands. She kicked the door open the rest of the way, turning around as she did with a smile on her face.

"Happy Birth…Ahhhhh!"

The bedroom was complete mess. Worse than normal, which was truly saying something. The mattress was flipped over, drawers were pulled out and emptied, their contents strewn across the floor. The only thing that would have made the scene worse was if the dirty laundry was still laying about, however there was not one article of clothing in sight.

Upon hearing his wife's scream and the crash of the breakfast tray, Bill rushed to Desmond's bedroom, sliding to stop in the entryway. The beautifully made birthday breakfast laid on the floor in the squashed mess, Pat standing next to it oblivious as she took in the ransacked room. Bill was suddenly hit by a burst of cold air. Coming out of his shock, he looked up to see the window wide open, which was unusual. Walking over to said window, he saw that a magnet had been set over the catch and alarm mechanism, allowing his son to get out quietly.

"Well, I'll be damned, Desmond," Bill muttered to himself. "I'm impressed. Dare I say, proud."

"Seriously, William!" Pat said, stomping up to him as he turned around. "Our son is gone and that is all you have to say?"

"Well it shows he's actually been paying attention in training instead of dicking around, like I thought."

"For the love God, Bill, and that is why this is all your fault!"

"My fault? How is it my fault? We both know he hated it here."

"If you hadn't pushed him so hard, if you had let him be a teenager once in a while, it wouldn't have gotten this bad," Pat screamed at him, slapping him on the chest. "You better find him, William Miles. And until then, you're sleeping on the couch."

"You've got to be kidding?"

Bill just stood in the ransacked bedroom, a look of complete disbelief on his face as Pat walked out of the room without looking back at him.

* * *

Desmond jogged to a stop, panting heavily. He leaned against the nearest pine tree, a big stupid grin spreading across his face as he slid down the trunk to the ground. He was free. Finally free. No more Assassin training, no more compound, no more schedules or militarized routines, and most importantly, no more Bill. Desmond slid a hand through his short, sweat soaked hair, thinking back on his night.

_Desmond landed in the bushes below his window with a soft thud. He hefted the seabag up and slung it over his back. As silently as possible, he crept through bushes beside the old homes toward the back end of the compound. _

_ He quickly scurried over to the next row of buildings, towards what used to be an old saloon. Quiet footsteps caused him to pause, then without much thought, quickly duck underneath an ancient, rotted out wagon that was parked against the back of the saloon. He tried to stay impeccably still as a guard marched past, on his usual patrol. As soon as the guard was several buildings along, Desmond released the breath he didn't even know he was holding. _

_Suddenly, the guard spun around, his piercing gaze sweeping over everything in the dirt roadway between the old homes and old town buildings. Finally his eyes came to a stop on the run down wagon. The man started to cautiously walk toward Desmond's hiding spot, flicking out his hidden blade in the process. _

_Desmond instantly panicked. If the guard found him, he'll take him back home to his parents, which is the last thing Desmond wanted. He frantically looked around, for anything, anything at all that would be of use. His eyes immediately locked onto a small rock sitting by his foot. Reaching down, he grasped the rock. He then began to silently crawl to the far edge of the wagon. Once there, he tossed the rock across the way, completely unseen in the dark, where it hit the building next door. At the resounding clunk, the guard's head snapped up. _

_For a moment, the guard's eyes shifted back and forth between the wagon and where the clunking noise came from. Finally he turned, deciding to go investigate the noise. As soon as the guard was over by the other building, Desmond slipped out from under the wagon and was sprinting for the connecting building on the right side. At the sight of an open back window, he darted for it. He quickly heaved himself through the window, flopping into tangled heap on the floor._

_He hastily picked himself up, looking around the room as he did. He was currently in the office of what used to be the old brothel. However now, it was just used for guest housing. The room was fairly simple, just a bed, a nightstand, and dresser. Without thinking, Desmond bee lined for the plain wooden door, and opened it an inch. The large room on the other side was completely devoid of any activity. _

_He walked as quietly as possible across the eerily silent common room, to the staircase that sat against the wall. The old creaky staircase curved up the wall to the loft, where it looked out over the entire common room. Off of the loft, were several bedrooms in which the prostitutes had used to provide 'services.' Desmond went to the first door and peeked his head in. With the room empty and quiet, Desmond went straight to the window on the other side and poked his head out. His body and pack followed clumsily and he landed softly on the porch balcony. Without thinking, he scurried across the balcony in a crouch, leaping over the rail and dropping down to the roof of the building next door. _

_Looking up, he could see his destination across the road. In the corner of the compound, at the entrance to the encroaching forest, was a large red barn. However, the Gen Barn as it was called, housed the Farm's generators so it was heavily guarded 24/7. From his position, Desmond could see that two guards with hidden blades patrolled outside each wall of the barn, plus at least two in the loft. _

"_Shit," he muttered, leaning back on his heels. His eyes quickly flitted from building to building, tree to tree, over boxes and boards, looking for anyway into the barn and over the outside wall. Finally his eyes zeroed in on an insulated cord that went from the Gen Barn to another part of the town. _

"_Well, this has bad idea written all over it." _

_Desmond swiftly clambered up to the second story of the general store, which was diagonal to the barn, with the cord passing directly over his head. Taking off his belt, he flipped it over the cord, thus creating a makeshift zipline. _

"_To everything good on this planet, please don't let this kill me," Desmond prayed to himself. Then with a hard push, he kicked off of the roof and was sliding rapidly along the cord, the wind blowing hard on his face. He flew through the open loft doors, his feet hitting the floor hard causing him to fall flat on his face with loud thunk. At the sudden noise, the two guards on either side of the loft spun around, flicking out their hidden blades. _

"_Desmond?" The one on the right asked, relaxing his stance and sheathing his blade. _

"_Shit!" Desmond immediately jumped to his feet and ran for the opening in the center of the loft, which looked down on the entire barn. He leapt from one rafter to another, as the generators rumbled loudly far below. He could just barely hear the guards shouting behind him. _

"_Desmond! Desmond!" _

_But he just kept going. Leaping from one rafter to another to another until he halted at the loft door on the other side. Desmond looked around desperately. The loft door opened to a sharp drop off the barn wall. His eyes quickly zoned in on a large pine tree about five feet away, just on the other side of the outer fence. Without much thought, Desmond took a few steps back and a deep breath, his eyes focused on the tree. _

_ "Desmond…Don't. Let's just think about this for a second," One of the guards said, slowing to a stop a few feet behind him. But Desmond wasn't listening. _

_ With a running start, he vaulted from the barn. He flew through the air, his arms flailing and legs kicking. And flew smack into the tree branch, knocking the wind straight out of him. He grasped the pine bough desperately for any sort of purchase, before sliding straight off. He hit several more branches on the down, each hit resulting in a loud, resounding THUNK. And probably a nasty bruise. Finally after a long painful fall, he landed in a pile of old pine needles left over from autumn. It was like something out of an old Looney Toon cartoon or something. Desmond popped out of the pine pile and immediately started laughing. He looked up to see the guards standing there, their expressions a cross between shock and attempting not to laugh. Without a second thought, he took off running, the Farm and his past behind him and only forest and opportunity before him. _


	4. Forest and Phone Calls

Sorry this took so long to upload. I started binge watching OUaT, then of course, Neal Cassidy died and I was left heartbroken. Why do they always have to kill off the characters that least deserve it? Anyway, here's the new chapter. It's a bit boring, bit of a filler chapter. But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. **Please Review**.

Chapter 4: Forests and Phone Calls

The first thing Desmond heard was the trickling of a nearby stream and music of birds in the trees over his head. Cracking his eyes open, he could just barely see the orange glow of the sun rise between the branches of the bush he was hiding in. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then stumbled out of the bush, swinging the seabag over his shoulder as he did.

First things first, he had to get out of the Black Hills. The last thing Desmond wanted was to get lost in Black Hills National Park. He had to get to a town or city, preferable Rapid City, which he knew from his dad's information was in the east. He turned at started walking in the direction of the rising sun.

Desmond had been travelling like this for several hours before the silence of the forest was broken by loud voices and stomping footsteps. Quickly, he dove behind a large misshapen boulder, just as two Assassin guards in fatigues crashed through the bushes.

"Jesus Christ, Ron, could you be any louder? The last thing we want is for the kid to hear us and go tearing off," lectured the shorter of the two guards.

"And where the fuck is he going to go? We're in the middle of the fucking woods. I don't know why Bill sent us out here to find the brat. Most likely, he'll come wandering back home in a week with his tail between his legs," Ron complained.

"Whatever you say, man. Either way, keep it down. I don't want to have to chase Desmond all over this forest because you're a fucking hippo," the shorter man said as they stomped through another set of bushes and out of sight.

As Desmond stepped out from behind the boulder, his expression solidified, becoming steely. Ron's comments about Desmond only hardened his resolve to never go back there. To continue on his way and to prove to everyone on the Farm that he could make it on his own. He squared his shoulders in determination, before following the guards confidently into the brush.

"What about US-16? That goes straight to Rapid City, and it's a high traffic highway cause all the tourists take it to get to get to Rushmore."

William Miles and several of his underlings were all surrounding a map covered table in the center of the old sheriff's station, the old jail cells behind them replaced with tv and computer monitors and various kinds of military grade radios.

"No, no. If Desmond learnt anything, he wouldn't take the roads. He'll know we're watching them," Bill responded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Finally he pointed to a place on the map. "He'll follow the river. He'd have a source of water and food, and the various tributaries lead right to Rapid City."

The old military grade walkie that sat on the table suddenly crackled to life, static hissing in the background.

"Forest One to Base, Forest One to Base, do you copy?" Bill quickly snatched up the walkie, pressing the talk button as he put it to his mouth.

"We copy, what's the situation?"

"Quiet and still, boss. There's no sign of your boy anywhere."

"Damn it!" Bill muttered to himself before putting the walkie to his mouth again. "Alright, head back to base."

"On it, boss."

And with a loud crackling sound as Bill set it back on the table in front of him, the walkie talkie faded into silence. Bill ran a hand down his face in frustration, then leaned forward on the table heavily. A tense silence hung over the entire room for several minutes. It was suddenly broken by the shrill ringing of Bill's blocky Nokia.

"What now?" Bill said as he pulled out his phone, placing it to his ear. "What? Oh, Mr. Stillman, hello."

He was silent for several moments as he listened to what was saying, then let out a slew of very creative curses.

"Understood. Is there anything we can do to help?"

He continued to listen intently, shock and surprise coming over his face upon the request, then nodding and hmming in affirmation. With a quick goodbye, he hung up the phone, sliding it back into his pocket. After a moment, he turned back to the table.

"Okay, what about this?"

Desmond had been following the stream for hours. He was hot and sweaty, despite the coolness of the day. And he was tired, yet he couldn't stop. He had to keep going or else he'd be stuck in the woods forever. Finally he climbed over the crest and the dinkily little stream was flowing into a much larger river.

Desmond sighed with relief, because this meant that he could fish and get some real food, instead of the berries he's been picking off as he's walked. So he spent the next couple hours attempting to catch fish, then cooking the measly little fish that he managed to snag over a tiny crappy fire. It was just enough food to keep him sated, not nearly full or content though. Once finished, he stomped out the fire and started following the river again.

For the next several hours, he continued to follow the river, stopping every once in a while for a drink and to wash the sweat from his face. The sun was just starting to set when the river passed by a gravel access road. Upon seeing it, a large grin split across Desmond's face. A road meant people and people meant civilization.

He followed the road well into the night, the shining moon the only source of light in the pitch blackness. Just as the sun started to rise, he crossed over a ridge to see a small smattering of lights clustered in the valley below.


	5. Lucy

I profusely apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. This summer has been ridiculously busy for me. I got a 'part time' job that has me working 30 hrs a week, I have to take a Stats class, and I had surgery in May to have a VNS implant. Whoo….it's been crazy. So writing just hasn't been my top priority. I'm sorry. Anyway, here it finally is. Please Review. It keeps me motivated.

Chapter Five: Lucy

A dark blue minivan rumbled along the road inconspicuously, possibly the only car for fifty miles but blending in with all the other tourists in region nonetheless. The high grass of the South Dakota grassland passed the van on the both sides as far as the eye could see. The tension between the father and daughter inside the van was palpable. Then suddenly, it exploded.

"Are you ready to tell me why you've taken me to the middle of fuckin' nowhere?" The girl yelled, spinning in her seat to face her father. "And please tell me this isn't one of your training exercises where you're going to dump me and leave me to die."

"Lucy, if you'll quit yelling, I can explain," her father said calmly without taking his eyes off the road. "The enclave has been compromised, so we're going dark. Because of that, I won't be able to provide you with quality training. We're headed to the Black Hills Enclave so you can train with William Miles."

"What? What about all my friends? What about mom?"

"They'll be back home, training when they can. Your mother will be taking care of the enclave," Lucy's father explained. "I just want you to have the best possible training that can be provided within the Assassin Brotherhood, and that is with William Miles."

"Maybe I wanted to stay with my friends. You could have at least asked me first," Lucy said, as the van turned onto a nearly invisible dirt road.

"You're right," her father relented. "I should have asked you. I'm sorry."

"I know…Just take care of everyone."

"Always," her dad replied, the van lapsing into a comfortable silence as the dirt road transitioned from grassy plains to the wooded area of Black Hills National Forest.

The bell above the door tingled as Desmond entered the small diner. Mid morning sunlight streamed across the checkered tiles, and the faces of the customers occupying several tables. He cautiously walked up to the lady behind the counter. She was an older lady, with glasses low on her nose and gray hair pulled back in a bun.

"Excuse me?"

"What can I do you for ya, hun?" the lady asked, smacking her gum.

"Where's the nearest bus station?"

"Oh, all the way in Rapid City, dear," she responded sympathetically.

"Well, how far is Rapid City?" Desmond inquired, slightly impatiently.

"At least thirty miles, sweetheart."

"Fuck," Desmond muttered to himself exasperatedly, turning away from the woman as he contemplated his options. His train of thought was broken by a bubbly, over enthusiastic voice.

"Do you need a ride? Where're you headed?"

Desmond turned towards the voice to see two girls sitting at a table. The girl that spoke was bubbly and energetic, with bright colored clothing, her blond hair pulled back in a pony tail. Her friend was much more subdued and reserved, her clothing darker and laid back.

"Uh….don't really know," He shrugged. " Just…away."

"Well we're headed to my grandmother's in Omaha, and then onto Chicago. You're welcome to hitch a ride with us," the girl said brightly.

"Uh…thanks," Desmond responded as the girls stood up, tossing several bills on the table.

Next thing he knew, Desmond was shoved into the back of a light pink VW Bug, the bubbly girl yammering away in the driver's seat.

"We never got your name, by the way," the other girl interrupted, turning around in her chair.

"De-clan," Desmond said, changing his name, mid sentence.

"Well I'm Zoey, and smiley over here is ironically, Gabby," the girl introduced, pointing to herself than her bubbly friend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Declan. Declan…I like that name," Gabby said, starting to yak continuously again. Desmond glanced over at Zoey, who sent him an apologetic look. They lapsed into an awkward silence, Gabby yammering on in the background all the while.

Desmond stared out at the car window at the passing grasses, buffalo, and clouds. All the while, Gabby excitably rambled on from the driver's seat. Before long, the gentle lull of the car sent Desmond into an uneasy sleep.

The mini van passed through the gates of the Black Hills Assassin Enclave and into a turn of the century mining town. The town had been built up and modernized over the last hundred years, but the original buildings all still lined Main Street. The van pulled to a stop in front of the old sheriff's station just as William Miles strolled out the front door.

"Thanks for doing this, Bill," Mr. Stillman said, stepping out of the van and holding out a hand for William to shake. Bill grasped his hand, pulling him into a one armed hug. Lucy hopped out of the van after her father, landing on the ground with a soft thud.

"Lucy, you'll be staying with my wife and I, if you just want to grab your stuff and get settled."

Lucy pulled her bags from the back of the mini van, then followed the men deeper into the Enclave. They passed between the main buildings and onto the second gravel road which was lined by small farm houses. Guards in fatigues patrolled back and forth past the quaint homes, their boots crunching on the gravel.

They walked up to a small, light blue home with white shutters. It had a large porch with several chairs that looked out onto the enclave. The three of them entered the house, the screen door snapping shut behind them.

Lucy curiously examined her surroundings. The entryway led into a hallway which had several doors leading off it on either side. To the immediate right hand side, the hallway opened up to the living room, where Lucy could just barely make out a couch covered with pillows and blankets.

"Lucy, you'll be staying in the first room on the left."

As Bill spoke, a short woman poked her head out of kitchen doorway. With short quick steps, she made her way over to them.

"Bill, a word,please."

Bill rolled his eyes in exasperation as he followed his wife into the kitchen. From Lucy's vantage point, she could see they were having a heated argument. Lucy inched closer, under the guise of curiously investigating her new surroundings. As she neared the kitchen, their slightly raised voices drifted through the doorway towards her.

"But what about when he comes back, Bill? That girl can't be in his room when he gets back."

"Pat, he's been gone for almost a week. There's no sign of him anywhere. Not a trace. And where do you expect her to stay? The couch is already taken."

Pat sighed deeply in resignation.

"Fine. But only until her training's done, or until Desmond comes back. Whichever comes first."

"Great!" Bill said, turning around to face his visitors once again. "Lucy, your quarters."

He gestured to the doorway on the immediate left. She quickly took in the bare room. There was only a bed, with a nightstand and hutch, and a dresser. But there was nothing personal, nothing to tell who occupied the room last.

She dumped her bags at the end of the bed, and plopped herself on top of comforter. She could just barely hear her father and Bill speaking quietly outside in the hallway. But then, a voice startled her from her own thoughts.

"He actually managed to convince the Boss Lady to give you Desmond's room. Impressive."

Hanging over the windowsill was a girl no older than 15, her brown hair cut short and her blue eyes expressive.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Name's Addie," the girl responded, reaching a hand out before letting it drop when Lucy didn't take it. "I know alittle bit about everything that happens around this joint. Mainly from poking my nose in places it doesn't belong."

"Okay…..and who's Desmond?"

Addie rummaged through her pocket for a second, pulling out a crumpled and worn picture. The picture was of Addie and two guys.

"That's Desmond," she said, pointing to the good looking guy in the center.

"Cute," Lucy shrugged. "What happened?"

"Up and left."

"What?" Lucy exclaimed, taken aback.

"Yeah. High tailed his ass outta here. First ever to do so, from what I know." Lucy sat in silence for moment as she absorbed the shocking information. Then she turned to face Addie full on.

"Tell me everything."


End file.
